Lonely but never forgotten
by Emi-chan3192
Summary: Sarah got used to not having fantasy on her doorstep, but once she goes to college she can't make sure that it wont come to find her. Please be nice my first M, rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title:Who are you?

Author: Emi-chan3192  
Pairings: Sarah/?  
Rating: Mature for later chapters

Takes place once Sarah has gone to college, once night as she drives back to campus after visiting Toby & co…but while driving though a particularly quiet town she is taken from her car by a stranger cloaked in night.

I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, I'm just a huge fan of Brian Froud's artwork and projects!

----------------------------------------------

As Sarah felt a blindfold snake round her eyes she panicked, but as she opened her mouth to scream she heard her attacker place a finger on her lips as he whispered to her. "Don't make any noise, you'll regret it later." The stranger behind her finished tying the piece of cloth around her head then leaned forwards and enveloped her with his arms. All Sarah could think was how warm and kind this person was being considering that he had just grabbed her from her car while she was driving back from campus. "Don't think, let me give you your dreams."

Sarah felt as if she recognised the voice. Shocking herself she leaned into the stranger and let out a small sigh. Then she started to wriggle away once she realised how stupid she was being. "Let me go! What are you…" she couldn't finish her protests as the man spun her round and bent his head to kiss her, the kiss was brief and his lips simply met hers showing her that she was there. Nothing more, nothing less.

The wind began to pick up and Sarah shivered then almost lost her balance but the stranger picked her up bridal style and whispered again into her ear, his breath tickling against her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere safe?" Unable to string a decent sentence together, Sarah merely nodded. The wind increased suddenly and she clung to him. She then felt herself being lowered down onto something soft and had an uncontrollable desire to sleep. Behind the blindfold she closed her eyes and gave in, the last thing she heard was a soft chuckle and the words "I have power over you, don't ever forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jareth

Author: Emi-chan3192  
Pairings: Sarah/?  
Rating: Mature for later chapters

Takes place once Sarah has gone to college, once night as she drives back to campus after visiting Toby & co…but while driving though a particularly quiet town she is taken from her car by a stranger cloaked in night.

I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, I'm just a huge fan of Brian Froud's artwork and projects!

----------------------------------------------

As Sarah felt a blindfold snake round her eyes she panicked, but as she opened her mouth to scream she heard her attacker place a finger on her lips as he whispered to her. "Don't make any noise, you'll regret it later." The stranger behind her finished tying the piece of cloth around her head then leaned forwards and enveloped her with his arms. All Sarah could think was how warm and kind this person was being considering that he had just grabbed her from her car while she was driving back from campus. "Don't think, let me give you your dreams."

Sarah felt as if she recognised the voice. Shocking herself she leaned into the stranger and let out a small sigh. Then she started to wriggle away once she realised how stupid she was being. "Let me go! What are you…" she couldn't finish her protests as the man spun her round and bent his head to kiss her, the kiss was brief and his lips simply met hers showing her that she was there. Nothing more, nothing less.

The wind began to pick up and Sarah shivered then almost lost her balance but the stranger picked her up bridal style and whispered again into her ear, his breath tickling against her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere safe?" Unable to string a decent sentence together, Sarah merely nodded. The wind increased suddenly and she clung to him. She then felt herself being lowered down onto something soft and had an uncontrollable desire to sleep. Behind the blindfold she closed her eyes and gave in, the last thing she heard was a soft chuckle and the words "I have power over you, don't ever forget it."

-----------------------------

Sarah's mind slipped in and out of consciousness as she held on to the only words she could string together. "You have power" the thought, but was never quite able to complete the sentence. She didn't care much about that, right now she was warm and comfortable and nothing hurt. She snuggled into the softness that surrounded her and tried to fall into a complete sleep once more… and she'd have managed it too, if a voice hadn't ripped through her dreams.

"Good morning, precious." Sarah's eyes snapped open and for a moment all she saw was the dark blankets surrounding her. She shot up and found they were tangled around her limbs, as she fought them she could hear a quite laughter on her right. After throwing them away from her, she turned to the source of the noise with fuming eyes. "Goblin King!" She screamed, and fell back onto the pillows watching him from where he sat at the end of the bed.

"It's good you know how to address your King, Sarah." His lips twitched, "But when in private, I'd like you to call me by my name." Sarah snorted, "I have no need to be familiar with you, **Goblin King,** and certainly not in private." She spoke hurriedly, her eyes darting around the room. She appeared to be in a lavish bedchamber, decorated in black, navy and green. It had one large window that overlooked an impressive garden and no doors. Sarah inwardly cringed, it was a over glorified cage, and probably meant for her.

"Do you now where you are, Sarah?" She nodded but didn't provide him with an answer as she watched him walk to the window and lean against it, scanning her features, before beckoning her to him. "Look." When Sarah didn't move he repeated himself, but spoke with a growl to his voice. She stiffened like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Still defiant, eh Sarah? After all this time?" He swirled his hand in the air as if catching hold of an invisible rope pulled his hand sharply towards him. Sarah was pulled though the air, losing all control of her body she stared as she crashed into Jareth who caught her in his arms. "A little hasty, precious?" She rolled her eyes, and muttered "Like I had a choice."

"Pardon?"

"You heard." Sarah blushed at how silly she had been, forced her way out of his grip and looked adamantly out of the window. He let her go, and his smile only got wider. The silence between them stretched out and Sarah broke it.

"Why have you brought me here, Goblin King? I've beaten your labyrinth, now let me go home. You have no…mprhhhh!" Before she could finish she was gripped in a bear hug with her face pushed into the Goblin King's chest so her words were muffled.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." At each word Jareth's embrace got tighter and more constricting, he held her like that until she felt like she couldn't breathe before releasing her. Sarah slid quickly to the floor and looked up into Jareth's face.

"What is my name, Sarah? Say it." His voice grew menacing and his eyes flashed, Sarah felt the room grow colder.

"You are Jareth, King of the Goblins…" Jareth relaxed and turned his head to the window, "Brother-snatcher and royal pain in the ass." She finished. He looked down at her once again, "You are testing the limits too early in the game, and as for why you are here Sarah, it is because you have not completed your time in the Labyrinth."

"That was because you took time away from me!" she fumed, "Bit I must be done by now, I feel like I've been asleep for days."

"Hmm, that is true. But when you have magical power like mine, time can be…extended to meet one's needs."

Sarah looked straight into the goblin king's eyes and said the easiest, most child-like thing she knew, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Ok folks, that's all for today. I rushed this off, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forever

Author: Emi-chan3192  
Pairings: Sarah/Jareth  
Rating: Mature for later chapters

Takes place once Sarah has gone to college, once night as she drives back to campus after visiting Toby & co…but while driving though a particularly quiet town she is taken from her car by a stranger cloaked in night.

I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, I'm just a huge fan of Brian Froud's artwork and projects!

---------------------

"You are testing the limits too early in the game, and as for why you are here Sarah, it is because you have not completed your time in the Labyrinth."

"That was because you took time away from me!" she fumed, "Bit I must be done by now, I feel like I've been asleep for days."

"Hmm, that is true. But when you have magical power like mine, time can be…extended to meet one's needs."

Sarah looked straight into the goblin king's eyes and said the easiest, most child-like thing she knew, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

--------------------

"So that time you took from me is being used against me?" Sarah whispered, unsure of what might happen next. "But you wouldn't want me here if it weren't for a purpose, so what is it you want me to do? Run your labyrinth again? Kill off a couple of your annoying goblins? Jump into the bog of eternal stench?" At her last suggestion Jareth flinched.

"No! Certainly not! Your purpose here Sarah is to amuse me." He smirked and Sarah paled slightly, "It's hard living forever with a bunch of nitwits, and so that is your job, sweet Sarah, to entertain me." Sarah puzzled for a while over what to do next and they stood together in silence as she thought.

"So came all the way to Above ground to kidnap me and bring me here because you were bored?"

"No, well…in a manner of speaking. I didn't kidnap you, a copy of me did. It's hard work to send yourself there ever time someone is wished away, let alone for a simple kidnapping." He puffed his chest importantly and continued, "Although, if I wanted to I have more than enough power…"

"Oh shut up, Jareth." Sarah silenced him and sat on the bed, as he had been standing waaay to close for comfort. "Entertain you? It's not like I'm a f*****g circus Goblin King, you could have chosen someone else, anyone else."

"Ah, but they do not owe me any time. So actually, I'm doing you a favour."

"Only because it fits into your rules! Which I'll bet you make up as you go along!"

"That may be true, but it makes it all so much more interesting, don't you think?" Jareth had slowly come closer to Sarah as she sat on the bed, enjoying their comfortable banter. It felt natural, easy, right to talk to her like this, and both of them knew it. Sarah flopped back on the covers, "Whose bed is this anyway?"

"Mine." Jareth said matter-of-factly. Sarah shot up like the sheets had burned her. "Why did you let me sleep there?"

"It seemed the right place to put you."

"Right? You know nothing of right and wrong, goblin King!"

"And you're back to using my title. Sarah, would you prefer it if I called you Miss Williams, or peasant as we talked?"

"Miss Williams is a definite improvement, yes." Sarah hurried to the window and pretended to be very interested in a goblin that was urinating in a fountain, before she realised it was Hoggle and looked back sharply. "Things haven't changed much here have they?"

Jareth sighed, no they have not, which is another reason I wanted you here. Do you have any ideas for improving my labyrinth? After all I can't have another person easily beating it again."

"Easily? It wasn't easy and I very nearly died on several occasions!"

They continued discussing how to improve Jareth's kingdom, discussing plans for plumbing ad other public hygiene in the goblin city and how to make the traps in the labyrinth much more deadly until Sarah felt herself grow tired again.

"It's still light outside but I feel tired." She yawned behind her hand, "When can I go home?" Jareth sighed at her request.

"You still haven't fulfilled your thirteen hours, Sarah."

"Just how far are you stretching the time out, Jareth?" She felt her eyes close and she fell into his arms and fell quickly asleep.

"Forever, precious." He whispered as he carried her to the bed, changed them both and arranged them both sp that they could spend the 'night' in each other's arms. He flicked his hand lazily at the window and the sky darkened. A great sigh of relief echoed from outside as the goblins who had been ordered to stay still all day long went back to their homes.

Rather than freeze time and use too much his magic, Jareth had simply created an artificial sun and ordered his subjects to pretend they were frozen all day (threatened with the bog of stench.)

--------------------------

End of chapter 3

OK, those who want the story to live up to its rating next chapter, say I!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Change

Author: Emi-chan3192  
Pairings: Sarah/Jareth  
Rating: Mature for later chapters

Takes place once Sarah has gone to college, once night as she drives back to campus after visiting Toby & co…but while driving though a particularly quiet town she is taken from her car by a stranger cloaked in night.

I don't own the Labyrinth or it's characters, I'm just a huge fan of Brian Froud's artwork and projects!

---------------------

"Forever, precious." He whispered as he carried her to the bed, changed them both and arranged them both so that they could spend the 'night' in each other's arms. He flicked his hand lazily at the window and the sky darkened. A great sigh of relief echoed from outside as the goblins who had been ordered to stay still all day long went back to their homes.

Rather than freeze time and use too much his magic, Jareth had simply created an artificial sun and ordered his subjects to pretend they were frozen all day (threatened with the bog of stench.)

-----------------------

Sarah woke without opening her eyes, her arms curled around something solid and warm. She could feel sunlight warming her cheek but didn't bother to move, after a while she felt a slight shift in whatever she was laying on and noticed that it was rising and falling slowly. She snuggled into it, too comfortable to even contemplate any ideas about leaving this cosy sanctuary. So she lay there for what felt like hours, dimly registering the heavy objects that were wrapped around her. "What are they?" Sarah mused, "Vines? Arms?" She finally dragged her eyelids back and realised where she was and who she was with.

Upon opening her eyes, she shapes she saw didn't quite make sense, a pale triangle of skin met with strands of blonde hair and the thing she was laying on was someone's chest. "Goblin King!" Sarah tried to push her way out of the arms surrounding her but only succeeded in sitting up and bringing him with her. She lowered herself back into his embrace and tried to think of what to do, but annoying little thoughts kept getting in her way.

"what the HELL am I doing in his bed, and with him!...too strong…what were we doing last night, I only remember talking…oh please don't say I ate a peach or something…" Sarah tried to wriggle her way out but was pulled back. Hopelessly, Sarah turned her head in order to see if any one else was in the room but she could only turn her head to the ceiling or into Jareth's chest.

"Sarah." She froze, thinking he had woken up, but when she peered at his face she saw that his eyes were still closed and his mouth slightly open. A loud rumbling snore escaped his mouth and Sarah couldn't help laughing, "I'd never have expected the Goblin King to snore, he's much too regal for that. But _Jareth_ seems to be quite normal." Unable to leave the bed, and glad of a time to study the only flaw she'd ever seen from him, Sarah stared at his face for a long time. "It's not a flaw, it's endearing." Sarah thought, "Damn, so he is perfect. *sigh* Except when he's sulking or angry because he got beaten by a girl."

The pair laid there for a long time after that, neither making a sound. A thought popped into Sarah's head and she blushed, she had the strangest urge to kiss him. "Where the hell did that come from?" Suddenly, two goblins poked out from behind the headboard.

"Us! Albert and Boot at your service." Sarah would have jumped if she could have moved, as the two ugly little goblins appeared.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, it's obvious, silly girl. You spent the night with the king, so you've kissed him before, right? We just wanted to see what a kiss looked like." The goblin she supposed was Albert blinked at her from behind a huge pair of glasses. "Show us?"

"I can't. I'm sorry," Sarah paled as Boot turned red and looked very angry and Albert paled and went a rather interesting shade of grey. "It's just that…well…kisses are special, and well…I can't kiss Jareth."

"But you wanted to." Chimed Albert, while Boot muttered darkly.

"Only because you made me!" Sarah shouted, and all three quickly turned to look at Jareth, but he hadn't woken up. "Go away, maybe one day I'll show you what a kiss looks like, or why don't you ask your king when he wakes up, or one of your other friends."

"We want to know now! Us goblins won't remember to ask." Boot whined. Albert dragged Boot with him off the bed and they scuttled out through a gap underneath Jareth's door. Sarah turned back to Jareth. His hair was a mess, still wearing the clothes he had worn last night and Sarah noticed that she was also fully clad. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head back on Jareth's chest.

"Sarah." He whispered, pulling her still tighter to him. "If he hugs me like this again I'm going to be squashed!" She thought and then tried to think of other ways to make him let her go. She squeezed him back, pinched him, gave him a quick punch on the arm and struggled for a long time. Sarah's shoulders and neck were worn out from pushing away from him but eventually she wound about so his arms were now around her waist rather than completely trapping her to him.

Throwing caution to the winds she bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but he still didn't let go. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here…" Jareth's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her to him.

"Stop! Stop now!" He roared. Sarah hid her face in his neck so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What? You wouldn't let me go."

"That's right."

"You're hurting me." He loosened his arms a fraction but didn't completely let go.

"Can I go home yet?" Sarah asked and sighed when she heard the answer.

"No, you have two hours and thirty seven minuets left…so I can stretch that to another whole day if I feel like it."

"Goblin King, I feel weird." Sarah closed her eyes but felt Jareth pull her around so she could be inspected, her skin was pale and she looked tired even though she had slept for the best part of two days.

"I'll get you something to eat." Jareth left the bed and fetched a piece of fruit from a drawer, "Here you go, it's all I've got right now." Sarah turned to see what he was holding out to her, a peach with a bite taken out of it. The peach.

"No! I'm not going to have another of those weird dreams." She uncurled herself and sat up, staring at the offending object in his hand.

"Do or die, my friend." Sarah looked at him, confused and he began to advance towards her. "You've begun the change, you ate part of the fruit of the labyrinth and have spent a moon cycle here," He got up onto the bed and sat beside her, "You must eat the rest of the fruit, else you will die."

"No!" She yelled and made to get out of the bed, but he took her arm and straddled her, tore a piece of the peach off with his teeth and forced his way into her mouth. The moment their lips met Sarah knew it would be hopeless, she struggled but he wrapped her arms arm her shoulders and head, invading her mouth with his tongue and force the sliver of fruit into her mouth.

The juice was sweet and sticky, Sarah felt dizzy as she fought for air, she struggled but could taste the peach and Jareth's tongue…and swallowed. As she no longer fought against him, Jareth drew back and tore the rest of the peach up with his fingers, "The easy way or the hard way?" Part of Sarah wanted to scream 'neither' and another 'the hard way' as it had been so delicious but she took the peach slices from him and ate them one by one.

"Happy?" She threw him a black look and pushed him off. He just smirked, "Did you get a visit from my goblins this morning Sarah?"

"You planned that?"

"It would have been nice to wake up from a kiss by the girl in my arms."

"Tough luck."

"You're so stubborn, I hope that doesn't change. It was nice to feel you writhing on top of we this morning, Sarah. You're very energetic."

"Why you…" Sarah turned red and hurried to the window, "Selfish, evil…"

"King? Sarah, I like getting my own way."

"Really, so you kidnap me, force me to stay here and expect me to stay? What do you mean change anyway?"

"You'll become what you've always dreamed of, one of the fae." Sarah let her tears fall silently down her face as she remembered all the books she had read on fairies, their higher races and their bloodlines.

"For what purpose?" She asked, speaking slowly and clearly so he wouldn't hear her crying. "Find someone else to fill your boredom, Goblin King, this girl's had enough."

Never had Sarah's voice sounded so cold to him, even when she had fought him over her brother. It chilled him and he felt goose bumps erupt over his limbs. "Sarah…I…"

"You what? Thought about some one else's feelings, stopped to see if their dreams had changed? Did you remember that you have no power over me?" Jareth had been struggling to reach her at the window, but he felt like he was wading through some sort of thick goo. As she spoke the last few words his heart pounded violently in his chest and he doubled over, then fell. Sarah whipped around, all tension shattered and rushed to his side.

"You said the words, Sarah, you have to stay. Please." Jareth closed his eyes as cold flooded through him, the strength of her words overpowering him. Sarah pulled him up onto the bed, his skin was icy and frost coated his features, she tried to warm him up and wrapped him in all the blankets she could find but as he went blue she decided it wasn't working. She knelt over him and whispered, "You'd better wake up Jareth," before she kissed him carefully and drew back. The cold left Jareth in a rush of blue air, but before Sarah could even smile in this small victory it passed through her before it left through the glass of the great window.

The Goblin King's body felt like fire against hers as she recovered from the cold, she clasped him to her and waited for him to move. "I know you're awake." His lip twitched, but apart from that he stayed completely still. "Well, maybe that didn't work." Sarah thought aloud, "I could try again I guess." She let her lips hover above his for a moment and breathed hot air against them, his eye lids quivered and Sarah ran I line of kisses from one corner of his mouth down his neck and settled over his pulse. She kissed it, feeling it beat hurriedly and he gasped softly and began to move. But Sarah wasn't going to just let him kiss her, after all he'd put her through she was definitely going to tease him. She held his shoulders down a little, "Still not awake?" She licked along his neck slowly, nibbling a little here and there before sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Don't freak me out again, it's not funny."

Jareth looked back tiredly, "You started it." Sarah punched him playfully, "really, then who brought me here in the first place? Anyway, I'm going home for a while." Jareth's eyes widened and he forced his arms out of the trapping fabric of the blankets and caught hold of her. "I'll come back."

"You'd better." He growled, "Or I'll come and find you again."

"Right." Sarah said lazily looking around the room, "An exit might me nice, or some food. Right now I'm not fussy." Jareth only laughed at this.

"Sarah Williams, the spoilt child it's fussy anymore. So does that mean you've grown up?" Sarah nodded before she caught sight of herself in a mirror. Her skin was slightly paler, her hair darker, straighter and small strands were beginning to defy gravity. "What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry, love, you're doing well." Sarah looked back at Jareth, her emotions rocketed. She felt a violent feeling to kiss him again, and another to slap him. Unable to decide she kept staring at him, her eyesight seemed sharper and she picked up on details of his skin she'd never noticed before.

"Goblin King, what have you done to me?"

"Sarah, let's start again, and this time…call me Jareth."

Sarah's mind was tipped into an abyss and both of them clung to each other, "Stay with me, don't leave me, please, oh please, stay…i…Jareth."

What you think?

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed that. It's not what I expected to write, but I wrote it. Thanks again.

Please leave a contribution in the little box ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Now it was Sarah's turn to be wrapped up in the blankets as a fever raced through her. She had a pounding headache despite Jareth's attempt to sing away the pain her throat ached and every bone and muscle felt as if it were being stretched. Jareth sighed and drew himself from the bed and Sarah, reclining in his desk chair he put his head in his hands and tried to think of ways to make the change easier for Sarah.

He snapped his fingers and several books from his library appeared on his desk. He placed his hand on the cover of the first volume and searched through it using magic rather than by hand.

"_Turning a mortal into one of the fae folk is a dangerous and temperamental process. Never should it be attempted by those of faint heart. To invoke the change the mortal must consume a piece of food from our world. After this they either become addicted to it or the changing process begins. Within this world the change should be relatively quick, but if the mortal is taken above then their features will become frozen. If they return then the process will continue but the transformation will be much more painful. If magic is used to lessen the pain through the change, the mortal/fae will enjoy a much worse sensation throughout the rest of their change. If more powerful magic is used then they may not complete the change due to a sudden convulsion resulting in death. However…"_

Jareth paled, he had put Sarah in more danger than was necessary. He rushed back to her side and removed all of the enchantments he had placed on her. Sarah moaned in pain and began to struggle against the tight blankets; she called out to him but could not seem to hear any of his replies. "Sarah, talk to me, listen to me…" Jareth repeated again and again, not certain what was happening as the change should have been completed by now. Sarah's skin had gone past the pale complexion of his race and she was deathly pale. Dark green markings had formed around her eyes and her hair and grown longer, her fingers thinner and her cheek bones were slightly more pronounced. As he stared at her beauty he held tightly to her hand and kept whispering to her with the same mantra. "Stay with me, Sarah. Stay."

They stayed like that for hours until the sky outside had become dark. Sarah's body felt much cooler, her breathing more rhythmical and her colour beginning to come back to her. Jareth dozed off, still holding her hand. But it was still quite some time before she awoke and sat up. She looked down at the Goblin King, who would probably never let her go ever again and sighed. She glanced round the room... then looked again. Her eyesight was sharper, she could even see the small, cramped titles of the books on his desk even though she was quite a way from them. Letting go of Jareth's hand she struggled out of the bed and stood before his mirror.

"What have you done to me Jareth?" She touched the markings around her eyes, trying to smudge them to see if they were drawn on, but they weren't. She reached behind her and felt her hair which now fell at her waist rather than on her shoulder blades. She traced a finger over her shoulder seeing how pale she was and feeling an itch scratched a line across her back but was met by something. "Shit! Jareth!" Sarah screamed and ran back to the bed, poking Jareth awake. He awoke with a start and seeing her beside him she gave her a beaming smile and picked her up, enfolding her in his arms, seeming completely unfazed by the wings that now protruded from her back.

"You're alright, you're alright!" He spun them both around and laughed, Sarah suddenly felt the urge to laugh too but her anger outweighed it.

"No I'm not alright, idiot! I've got wings!" She pummelled him as she fought to get down but he held on and just laughed harder. It was not an unkind laugh, more like one of relief and now she could not resist joining him in laughter. They spun again, and dizzily the fell into the bed, still laughing they embraced each other. When they finally got their breath back Sarah scowled mockingly.

"So what happens now?" she asked. He smile faded from Jareth's face.

"Well, either you go back aboveground…or you stay here with me." He looked at her as if he was fighting an irresistible urge to simply make the decision for her. Sarah thought for a long minuet as she lay sprawled across his chest.

"Um…can I think about it?" Jareth nodded, and tentatively put his arms around her, wondering if she would allow him this small thing. He was delighted when she snuggled closer, the silky fabric of her night dress slid across his chest and the skin of their arms, legs and faces touched, warming each other. "Jareth?" He hummed to show that he could hear her. "Don't ever start something like this again without telling me."

"No, precious."

"If I stayed…" He opened his eyes and listened more carefully. "…what would happen to me?"

"You would stay as you are, grow older and eventually-after a very long time- you would fade and die."

"I mean what would I do? Stay to entertain you, that's why you brought me here after all." Jareth frowned.

"Actually, that's not why I brought you here. Do you remember the book Sarah?" She nodded. "What was it Sarah, the thing that only we know?" She thought for a moment then answered.

"But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen…" He nodded and tightened his grip around her in case she tried to leave.

"Then I guess I'll have to stay, won't I." He pulled her away from him slightly to see her face. She looked up at him not blinking, and smiled, pulled him closer and returned them to their relaxed position.

"Thank you." He whispered and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Can I still visit Toby? And my friends? What about my degree?" Sarah was suddenly flustered and sat up wringing her hands.

"Sarah," He purred and pulled her back to him. "You can still see your brother and your friends, you can still go to school. But live here, with me. Two days have passed, and if you'll let me I'll stretch out one more so that you can recover and learn how to deal with your new powers and appearance. Which by the way, is even more gorgeous than I imagined." He nipped at her slightly pointed ear and ran his hand through her hair and down to her legs, resting for a moment on the curve of her bum.(1)

"Thank you." She breathed as she turned and kissed him as best she could. He smiled into her mouth and turned her over to that they could be more comfortable.

"You just made my dream come true Sarah…but you have to make it official. Just tell me Sarah, do I have power over you?" Sarah frowned slightly, but understood that there would be a great weight on her in future based on the next words she would speak.

"You have power over me because I love you." She slid her hands across his chest and traced his muscles and collar bone softly, down to his hips and smirked. "So Goblin king, will I have to wait forever to truly be with you?" Laughing together, Sarah could hardly believe what she was saying, but she knew that she could not continue to hate him and would just have to give in and love him. Gratefully, happily, they did.

The end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So taa daaaaaa! What did you all think? This was my first M rated fanfiction and as I haven't exactly had experience of the content of most m rated fics ;) I didn't realy know what to put, use you imagination! It's finished now!

(1) This sounds so weird but I really didn't know how to put it!


End file.
